Little Brother
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are in a hoverbike crash, and Clank starts acting very differently afterwards. He seems to think that he is an infant. Ratchet, who isn't familiar with childcare, calls Talwyn to help look after Clank until he starts acting like his normal self again.
1. Chapter 1

_VROOM VROOM_

"Aw yeah, listen to that engine purr!" Ratchet yelled as he turned the handles on the newly repaired hoverbike. A (surprisingly kind) biker had dropped it off at Ratchet and Clank's workshop because the bike's booster wasn't working properly. It didn't take long for the duo to find a bunch of rocks and other debris inside the booster itself and they assumed that that's what the problem was. But still, Ratchet convinced Clank to let him test the bike out in case they were wrong about the rocks being the problem. Though Clank as a bit worried that his friend would end up having too much fun with it and they would end up getting injured, he jumped onto the back of the hoverbike, and that's where Ratchet had turned it on.

Ratchet twisted the bike's handles again, making the engine roar once more. Clank covered where his ears would be if he had them and gave a small glare.

"Ratchet, can you please stop doing that!" He yelled over the motor.

"Why? It's fun!" The Lombax replied, taking one hand off of a hand and looking over his shoulder.

"Do not forget that this is someone else's hoverbike. The least you can do is act professional while you are testing it."

"Ugh, you never let me have any fun with these things."

"I am just preventing you from damaging anything. It is not my fault that you are a bit immature," Clank said, crossing his arms.

"Immature? May I remind you that this is coming from someone who is _a lot_ younger than me. I don't get how I'm the immature one, you're still a kid with that age of yours!" Ratchet yelled a little, motioning his hand towards Clank.

"I may be much younger than you, Ratchet. But I have always acted like someone older than me. I have never acted immature in my life because I was born mature. It is in my robotic nature. I may be a child, but that does not mean that I have to act like one. And personally, I do not wish to act like one."

Ratchet sighed. Clank was right. He has never seen the robot act immature in all the time that he has known him.

Actually, it sounded a bit sad to Ratchet. Like Clank said, he was born mature, he woke up with the intelligence, manners, and maturity of an adult. That means that he never got to be like a kid, he didn't get a childhood. Of course, a lot of robots don't get to have a childhood, but it just seemed sad in Clank's case. Ratchet got to have a childhood, and, even though he was stuck on Veldin and living in the garage, he still had lots of fun as a kid. Hearing that Clank never got to experience the joys of youth, it was enough to bum the Lombax out a little.

"Um, Ratchet? What are you looking at?" Clank asked, waving his hand to get his friend's attention.

Ratchet noticed Clank signalling him and shook himself out of his thoughts. "N-Nothing. Yeah, I guess you're right. You are a bit more mature than me. But I still beat you when it comes to height, and I'm happy with that."

Clank tried his best to imitate rolling his eyes, but it was difficult without pupils. Ratchet then put both hands on the hoverbike's handles and a large grin grew on his face. They had taken the hoverbike to a deserted back road in Metropolis earlier, so there was nothing but open space in front of him. And that was just the way he liked it.

"Hang on!" Ratchet yelled over his shoulder to Clank, who nodded.

And with that nod from Clank, Ratchet twisted the bike handles forward and they sped off. It was a bit difficult to handle at first, but he managed to steady the bike after a few moments. He had to admit, the bike handled really smoothly. There was no jolting, bobbing up and down or speed handling problems. After going a few about 75 meters or so, Ratchet called back to Clank.

"Alright! I'm gonna try the boosters!"

Without even checking to see if Clank nodded of not, Ratchet eagerly located the booster button on the side of the right handle. He quickly pushed it, and he nearly regretted it. The boosted activated, and they went flying down the empty street. It made Ratchet go faster than he had expected, and he gripped the handlebars as tight as he could. The wind was blowing in his face, so he couldn't quite see where he was going, which was definitely a problem.

"Ratch...ook...st..."

Ratchet heard Clank trying to speak to him, The wind was pounding on his ears, so he could barely hear the little robot talking. But he understood what he was trying to say after hearing the next bits of Clank's voice.

"Rat..et...ri..ht...turn!"

The Lombax focused on his vision, and he could see a right turn coming up. and it was only a right turn, the left and straight forward were just walls of a building. This was not good, this was not good at all. Ratchet tightened his grip on the handles and turned it as hard as he could. The hoverbike turned all the way to the right, but it was too late. They were heading straight for the wall. Ratchet didn't even have time to grab and shield Clank before-

CRASH!

Ratchet was thrown off the bike, into the wall, and onto the ground. The hoverbike followed the same pattern, crashing into the wall and onto the ground. Ratchet's body started aching, but it didn't really feel like he broke anything, which would be a miracle. His vision was a bit blurry, but once he focused it went back to normal. He sat up slowly while rubbing the back of his head. He could move his arms, and he moved his legs around, so those weren't broken either. Maybe it was a miracle. No doubt Clank had broken a thing or-

"Clank!" Ratchet yelled out, remembering his robotic friend.

The Lombax quickly got on his knees (which didn't feel too pleasant) and leaped onto the debris that was the hoverbike. He looked around, looking for any sign of silver metal, or green lights. But he was having no luck.

"Clank! Clank, where are you? Can you hear me?" Ratchet called out in case Clank had flew farther away.

Something did respond to him, but it wasn't words. It was definitely Clank though, Ratchet could tell. But, was it just him, or did Clank sound a bit...a bit higher pitched. It was weird. Ratchet followed the sound and quickly located the source. It was coming from under the hoverbike's seat that came off. What was Clank doing? And Ratchet just realized, that noise that Clank was making sounded like he was crying.

Ratchet removed the seat from off of Clank, and sure enough, the little robot's eyes were leaking tears. Ratchet about to ask him why he was crying, but then he located a huge dent in Clank's head, and there were a few in his torso. No wonder he was crying, those dents looked very painful.

"Clank, are you alright? Where does it hurt the most? Any serious internal damage?" Ratchet asked, helping Clank onto his knees. The little robot didn't answer, he just cried some more. This was weird for Ratchet, he has never seen Clank cry in a situation like this. And he wasn't even answering him.

"Clank? Clank answer me!" Ratchet somewhat yelled, slightly irritated from the robot's crying. But his irritated yelling only made Clank cry harder and louder.

Ratchet was becoming very impatient at this point. What was up with Clank? He wasn't talking to him, he kept crying, and he just hid under the seat that he was under after they had crashed. It's almost as if Clank was a...

The realization came and punched Ratchet in the face. No, no his idea of what happened to Clank was crazy. Clank couldn't have possibly became...became a baby. Still, the robot was acting really weirdly, and he was showing all of the traits that an infant would do.

Still, there was one thing that they could do at the moment. Ratchet looked down at the bawling Clank.

"Come on, we're going to Al's to see what's wrong with you. But first, you need to quiet down, I can't go into public with a crying robot," Ratchet said.

However, Clank kept crying. Ratchet sighed, this crying was going to give him a bad headache. He swished his tail back and forth stressfully.

"How in the world will I get you to shut up?" The Lombax said, putting his hands on his head. And right after he said that, Clank stopped crying. He looked at the robot to discover that he was watching something go back and forth. He was smiling and grabbing at it, though he was catching nothing but air. The only thing go back and forth at that moment was...

Ratchet looked behind him and found out that Clank was air grabbing at his tail. So he stopped his tail swishing and brought it over to Clank. The little robot giggled as he played with the little puffball on the end. Ratchet sighed, at least he had stopped crying. Very carefully, he picked up the distracted Clank, who grabbed the tail's puffball on the way up. Ratchet had to admit, the way Clank was acting was a little bit adorable, but he wanted his intelligent and logical friend back. So, completely ignoring the now destroyed hoverbike, he cradled Clank in his arms and set off for Al's Robo Shack.

* * *

 **MY GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO MAKE A STORY LIKE THIS**

 **Yeah this idea came to me awhile ago, but I never brought myself up to write it. Well look me now past self! I wrote the first chapter and it's f*cking adorable already!**

 **I don't know how many chapters long this is going to be, but I'm going to love writing it no matter how long or short it will be.**

 **Oh, and if you have any suggestions of what baby Clank should do, I would love to hear them.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh thank god...' Ratchet thought as he walked down the sidewalk, looking down at Clank, Al's Robo Shack within sight. While he was walking earlier, Clank had dropped Ratchet's tail's puffball, and he had become a bit fussy. He had kept squirming in his arms and making little whining noises. Thankfully, he didn't start crying. Instead, he had tired himself out and fell asleep.

Ratchet finally got to the Robo Shack and entered. He looked around the place, there weren't any other customers in there, so there was no risk of someone making noise and waking Clank up. But Ratchet clenched his teeth when Al called out to him.

"Oh, Ratchet! Over here!"

"Shhhh! Al, be quiet!" The Lombax hissed as he walked over to the counter where Al was standing.

"What? Why?"

"Because you'll wake him up. And if you make him start crying again, I'm leaving him with you," Ratchet said, holding out Clank a little.

"Why would Clank start crying if I woke him up?"

"That's what I want to know. Clank and I were in a hoverbike crash and Clank had a huge dent in his head. He also got a bunch of them in his torso. I fixed them before I got here, in case you're wondering. Anyway, when I found Clank in the wreckage, he was crying. I tried to ask him where it hurt, but he didn't respond, and just kept crying. Then he started playing with my tail. Al, I think that Clank...I think that Clank has become a baby."

"A baby? It's not possible for a robot to _become_ a baby. It is possible, however, for a robot to _believe_ that they're one."

"Well, I knew that Clank hadn't actually turned into a baby. Even I know that that's not possible. But why is he acting this way?"

"Hmm, my best guess would be that some of Clank's wires were crossed in that bike crash. And the dent in his head probably had some effect to his processor. This can change the way that robots think or behave. And obviously, these crossed wires and processor damage has changed Clank's personality and behavior in the way of an infant."

"Can you do anything to fix him? I can't have a baby robot crying on my back when we're on missions."

"I'm sorry, but fixing crossed wires is too dangerous of a job, and Clank's tiny body would make it even more risky. One slip up and Clank's personality could change in a very bad way for who knows long."

"So Clank's gonna be like this forever?"

"No, no not forever. One thing about robots is that they can fix themselves internally without the aid of someone else. Though it would be faster if someone helped repair them. So Clank will be like this for a few days at least."

"A few days? _Great..._ " Ratchet said, his ears drooping. He had to take care of a baby Clank for the next few days, and he could already tell that it was not going to be pleasant. He nodded "Thanks Al. I'm gonna take Clank home before he wakes up."

"Wait, Ratchet. Are you sure that you're capable of taking of a robot child?" Al asked, sounding concerned.

"I've known this robot for thirteen years, Al. It'll be just like looking after a little brother...and by little, I mean both age wise and height. See ya later!"

Ratchet turned around and exited the Robo Shack. Clank was still sound asleep, which was a giant relief for the Lombax. But now he had to focus on what to do next. Clank was going to be acting like a baby for a few days, so that means crying, sleeping, more crying, hunger, even more crying, and fussiness. Ratchet thought about how their neighbors in the apartment building wouldn't appreciate a loud crying robot. So maybe they shouldn't stay at the apartment while Clank was like like this. But where would they go?

The solution came as quick as the problem. Their garage on Veldin was fairly isolated, and it had a lot of open space for Clank to run around in. It was the perfect place to go for the situation at hand. So, with a nod of his head, Ratchet walked to the sidewalk, signaled for a taxi, and returned to the apartment.

Clank would sometimes twitch and make little whiny noises, making Ratchet worry that he would wake up during the taxi ride. But, the little robot kept sleeping, even when Ratchet walked into the apartment, packed a small bag full of items that he wanted to take to Veldin, and entered the garage.

Ratchet carefully climbed onto Aphelion's wing and silently opened the cockpit. He gently set Clank down in the passenger seat, laying him down so he could continue sleeping. Then he hopped over into the pilot's seat, grabbed the steering controls, and took off into space.

While he sat there, driving with no one to talk to, he thought about what the next few days were going to be like. Though it was his own best friend he'd be looking after, he's never taken care of a child before. And something told him that a robot child was a lot worse than an organic one. It would be worse for him at least, since he knew nothing about baby robots. If it was a baby organic, then he would probably have less to worry about. The only thing he knew about baby Clank right now was that he really liked the puffball on the end of his tail. Nothing else. He guessed that he would have to find out everything on the job.

 **Planet Veldin**

"Home sweet home," Ratchet murmured to himself as they landed outside of the large garage. The cockpit opened up, letting in a nice Veldin brand breeze. He picked Clank up, who was STILL asleep. Ratchet couldn't believe how long the robot had been sleeping. He didn't think that anything could wake him up.

After sliding down to the ground, Ratchet took Clank inside the garage and walked over to the bed where they would sleep if they ever stayed the night. He was going to lay Clank down there so he could and get the bag of things from the ship. But Ratchet accidentally tripped on what he assumed was a random tool lying on the ground by how hard it was on his foot, making him roughly stumble forward. The jerking of him going forward and regaining his balance made Clank's eyes burst wide open. The Lombax looked down at the now awake robot. He could see the upset expression on the robot's face, not to mention that he was now squirming.

"Ehhhh..."

"Oh no...no no no."

"Ehhh...ehhehh..."

"Don't. Please don't. Please. I'm begging you."

"Ehhh...ehhh...wwwhh...wwwwhhh...WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Much to Ratchet's dismay, Clank burst into tears, making the Lombax clench his teeth a little. He had to remember though that shouting or being angry would only make the crying worse. But he still didn't quite know what to do now. He wanted really wanted Clank to stop crying because it was getting on his nerves fast. He had only one idea in mind. So he placed the robot onto his bed and tried to get his attention.

"Clank! Clank, look! Look at my tail!" Ratchet said, swishing his tail around like he did before. He did indeed catch Clank's attention, and the little robot watched the tail's movement. Ratchet brought the puffball up to Clank and placed it on his little metal legs, praying that it would make him happy.

His prayers went unanswered.

To Ratchet's surprise and annoyance, Clank threw the puffball aside and started crying again. The Lombax covered his ears when the crying became louder. He couldn't handle much more of this. He had to think, and quick. What does a baby cry about? They cry when they're hurt, but Clank was just repaired at Al's, so that couldn't be it. Babies also cry when they poop or wet themselves, but robots don't do those things. What else? The only other thing that Ratchet could think of was that Clank could be...

"That's it!" Ratchet blurted out suddenly. He rushed over to the kitchen, flung the refrigerator open, and grabbed a can of oil off of the lowest shelf (Clank had to reach them somehow). He then rushed back to Clank, handing the little robot the can. Clank just stared at it for a few moments, then looked at Ratchet.

"What? Go on, drink it," Ratchet said, motioning his hands at the can of oil. When he received more stares from Clank, he realized how stupid he was being.

After he mentally face-palmed, Ratchet took the can of oil and opened it. Then he picked up Clank, who was still crying a little, and cradled him in his left arm. He took the can of oil and held it up to the robot's mouth. Clank put both of his hands on the can (one of them grabbing Ratchet's hand) as Ratchet tilted the can and started a gentle stream of oil down the robot's throat.

"We haven't had anything to eat since this morning. You being hungry was the first thing I should have thought of. At least you've finally calmed down though," Ratchet said. Clank, of course, didn't respond.

When Clank finally finished drinking the oil, Ratchet put the can down on the nightstand next to his bed. He looked down at the robot he was holding, who looked much happier. He sat up in Ratchet's arm with a smile on his face.

"There, you feel better now?" Ratchet asked.

All that came out of Clank's mouth was a bunch of gibberish that Ratchet couldn't even begin to understand. He still found it cute though. He patted Clank on the back with his free hand.

"I wish I had a recorder or something to document all of the gibberish that you're-"

"BLAH!"

Clank suddenly spat up a fair amount of oil onto Ratchet's shirt. The Lombax's whole body froze, except for his face, which was pulling off possibly the most unamused face in history. The blackish-brown liquid had stained the orange shirt and possibly the fur underneath it, which made him even more unamused. Clank, however, found the situation to be very humorous. Ratchet face was making him giggle like crazy. The Lombax took a deep breath.

"...That is disgusting."

He placed the giggling Clank on the bed and observed the stain on his shirt. It was a giant dark brown spot and it even got on the harness he was wearing. He let out a huge irritated groan.

"UUGGHH! It even got on the harness! I can't believe that I have to wash robo-vomit out of my shirt! And stop laughing, this isn't funny! It's gross!" Ratchet said, accidentally raising his voice and pointing at Clank. The robot's giggling seized when Ratchet had started yelling, and yelling doesn't go well with him. His eyes were already flooding with tears, and it was only a matter of time before the wailing started.

Ratchet, scolding himself for yelling, quickly tried to calm Clank down.

"Clank, no no no, don't cry! Please, don't cry! I didn't mean to yell, I just got a bit angry. You can't help it if you throw up on me! Actually, it was probably my fault because I patted you on the back. I probably did it too roughly and it made some of that oil come back up and-oh god, you're going to start aren't you?"

Sure enough, Clank started bawling his eyes out again. Ratchet was trying his best not to growl in frustration and annoyance because that would only make the robot cry even more. He placed his hands over ears to help block out the sound of Clank's wailing. He couldn't do this for a few days, no way. He couldn't keep Clank quiet if his life depended on it. There was no way he could do this alone. He needed help, someone to keep track of Clank with him. But who in the world would be willing to help take care of a baby robot?

There was only one person he could think of.

Ratchet whipped out his cell phone and moved away from the crying Clank (which he felt a bat bad for doing) and quickly typed out a number. It rang a few times, and the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Talwyn? I uh...I got a bizarre favor to ask..."

* * *

 **So now we know when Talwyn shall appear! Next chapter!**

 **I've gotta say, I am having A LOT of fun writing this. Especially the part with Clank spitting up on Ratchet.**

 **Anyway: Storm, Guardian, and Cooper. I love all of your requests to death and I will be sure to put them all in future chapters.**

 **Of course, if any of you others have a suggestion of what baby Clank should do, I'm still all ears!**

 **...**

 **Er, eyes!**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet waited outside the garage, waiting for Talwyn to arrive and help him with the favor he asked. Clank was inside, sound asleep again.

After he had finished talking on the phone, Ratchet had decided to do everything in his power to stop Clank's crying. He had tried rubbing him on the head, reading to him, tickling him, and even singing to him (that one did not get good results). when Ratchet was about to give up hope, Clank had tired himself out from all of the whining and wailing. The little robot had simply lied down, closed his eyes, and bam, he was sleeping. Which brought the greatest relief to Ratchet. Five more minutes of listening to Clank cry and he was going knock him out.

A good amount of time passed, and Ratchet was about ready to go back inside and take a nap just like Clank was. But, before he entered the garage, his ears perked up as the sound of a spaceship was heard. He turned around and saw a ship coming in from the sky, hovering down until it touched down next to Aphelion. when the ship was fully landed, the cockpit flew open, and a familiar Markazian jumped out of it. After quickly locating the garage, she speed walked over to Ratchet. She sounded a little out of breath.

"Ratchet, I came as soon as I could," Talwyn said, gasping a bit for air. She looked around the area "Where is he? Where's Clank?"

"He's sleeping right now," Ratchet said, but right after he finished the sentence, the sound of Clank crying started up behind him. He placed a hand on his head and his ears fell. "Scratch that, he's awake now."

The two quickly walked inside the garage and over to Ratchet's bed, where they found the now awake Clank sitting up, bawling his eyes out. Talwyn covered her mouth and gave a look of extreme pity. She never really liked it when a robot cried, and a baby robot crying was no better. It was hard to look at that cute face when it had so many tears pouring down it. She removed her hands from her mouth and placed both of them on her heart.

"So it was him I heard in the background during the phone call. Aww, poor little Clank, he's crying so hard. Ratchet, aren't you going do something?"

Ratchet, who had a terrible headache, picked the crying robot up and tried to calm him down. He tried to keep a grip when Clank started struggling. This was one cranky robot. And that was just the way he didn't like it.

"Clank, please stop crying. You've cried so much that I don't even think it's legal. So please stop. Come on, I'm saying please," Ratchet said tiredly. But Clank kept crying, his robot tears getting all over Ratchet's shirt and arms.

"Is that _really_ your method for calming down a child?" Talwyn asked, folding her arms.

"I don't know what else to do! This robot has cried so much, he's driving me insane!."

"He's driving you insane because you don't know how to handle him properly."

"Handle him properly? What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked with a confused look on his face.

"Give him here, I'll show you," she said, holding out her arms. She may not have very much experience with robotic children, but she knew that she could calm Clank faster and easier.

Ratchet shrugged and handed the little robot to Talwyn, and she took him in her arms. Clank didn't seem to notice the transfer, because his eyes were still flooding with tears. Talwyn placed a hand on the back of his head and rocked him back and forth slightly. The little robot's wailing quieted down a bit, but the tears were still going strong.

"Shhhh, settle down, Clank. It's alright. Calm down little guy. Shhhh," Talwyn said softly to the little robot.

Very much to Ratchet's surprise, Clank stopped crying within a minute. The little robot blinked away the few tears that he had left and said a few things in gibberish. Then he giggled when Talwyn nuzzled his antennae.

Ratchet was completely dumbfounded. Talwyn had calmed Clank down so quick and easily, and all she did was rock him and tell him to calm down. Why was he unable to think of something so simple? Now he was really glad that he had called her, who knew how long it would take for him to calm Clank down himself? Probably a while.

"You can't ask a baby to stop crying, Ratchet," Talwyn said, placing a now squirming Clank back on the bed.

"Well, when you're getting a headache from listening to a robot cry, you tend to get a bit desperate," Ratchet said, rubbing the back of his head.

The Markazian rolled her eyes, then glanced at Clank, who was trying to grab Ratchet's tail. She thought that it was extremely adorable. Clank hardly ever acted playful around her, so seeing him attempting to play with Ratchet's tail was a bit of a treat to her. "I still can't believe that Clank is a baby. He's probably the most mature robot I have ever met. So seeing him act like this is really weird. Adorable, but really weird."

"Heh, how do you think I feel? I've known this robot for thirteen years and I've always been the immature one. Now look at who's immature, Mr. Cries and Spits Up On His Best Friend," Ratchet said, looking at the giant stain on his orange shirt.

"EW! That's vomit?" Talwyn said looking at the shirt, disgusted.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Because now you think that this shirt is disgusting. I guess next time I feed Clank I'll have to wear an-AHH!" Ratchet yelped in surprise as he felt something really weird in his tail. He turned around and saw that Clank had part of his tail in his mouth, and it looked like he was chewing on it (even though he doesn't have teeth). Ratchet didn't really like this, it just felt too weird for him. And a robot shouldn't really chew on someone's tail, it's very rude. No matter how cute Clank looked chewing on it, he wanted his tail out of the robot's mouth.

"Clank, what are you doing? Stop that!"

"By the looks of it, I think he's giving teething a try. I was wondering why he was trying to grab your tail," Talwyn said, trying her very best not to laugh. This was too funny for her.

Ratchet huffed in annoyance. He grabbed the base of his tail and pulled on it, making Clank spit out the portion he had in his mouth. After that, the robot became a bit fussy. He started making whining noises and throwing his arms towards the tail that was taken away from him.

"Fuff Fuff! Fuff Fuff!" Clank cried out.

"Oh my god, he talked!" Ratchet said in amazement, his ears perking up.

"You mean he hasn't said anything since you were in that accident?" Talwyn asked.

"No, not a single thing."

"Hm...well, I guess your tail is named 'Fuff Fuff' now according to Clank."

"I guess by 'Fuff Fuff', he meant 'Fluff Fluff', because he loves to play with the fluffball on the end of my tail."

"Apparently he loves it so much, he wants to chew on it."

"No no no, I'm not letting him do that again-AHH!."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Clank chewing on his tail again. Though the robot looked very happy, Ratchet snatched the tail from out of his mouth. A look of disgust came onto the Lombax's face when he saw a dark brown substance staining the fur on his tail. It hadn't taken him long to realize what the substance was, robot saliva, and he was not happy that it was staining his fur.

"EWW! He drooled on my tail! It's so freaking gross!" Ratchet said, throwing his tail back down.

Talwyn laughed "It's like he marked it as his territory or something. He really does love your tail."

"Ugh, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm covered in robot vomit and robot drool."

"Well, hopefully you'll be vomited and drooled on less now that I'm here," Talwyn said, making Ratchet's ears drop.

"Yeah, you being here isn't going to stop this robot from hurling on me. Anyway, keep an eye on him while I'm in the shower, alright?"

"Alright, just don't take too long."

"I dunno, I might be awhile," Ratchet said as he started walking away. "When it comes to cleaning my fur, I have to make sure that every smudge or stain is-OH MY GOD!"

Something had a grip on Ratchet's tail, making the Lombax slip and fall down onto his face. It didn't take him long to find out who did it when he heard the sound of a giggling robot behind him. Talwyn got on her knees and looked at his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least he pulled my tail instead of chewing on it."

"Uhh, I think he's going for a twofer."

"What do you mean-AHH! I don't care if you are a baby, stop chewing on my tail!"

The robot wasn't listening. He just giggled happily and spoke a bunch of gibberish as he resumed chewing on the Lombax's tail, getting even more drool on it.

"Fuff Fuff..."

* * *

 **...Fuff Fuff!**

 **So this was more of a shorter Talwyn-meets-baby-Clank sort of chapter**

 **Man, I cannot stop updating this! It's just too much fun to write! And thank you for reviewing everyone, I'm glad that y'all are enjoying the story!**

 **Anyway, I might not get the next chapter up in twenty four hours like last chapter and this one, because I have yet to put together what I want to do for Chapter 4. It will be adorable though, I assure you.**

 **And I take it that you're satisfied with the amount of Clank tail chewing, Cooper? I was only going to have him do it once, but then I remembered that you changed that one little story in Felis Lombaxus for me. So I kinda owed ya one.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster and pie! (I went to a Coney Island restaurant today and it had the best chocolate cream pie. So y'all are getting pie with your toasters this chapter)**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

After taking a shower with probably more soap than water, Ratchet's fur was finally robot vomit and drool free. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and changed into a white shirt and some shorts. It had been about forty five minutes since he left Talwyn to clean himself, and he hadn't heard any crying or anything like that, so things must be going well.

Ratchet was about to grab his pilot cap, but he shrugged and decided not to wear it. It was starting to get late, so he would be going to bed soon. And last time he checked, sleep does not require wearing a cap for piloting. So, he left the bathroom and entered the main part of the garage. He spotted Talwyn, who was observing two short metal table legs. They were straight bars that branched off in opposite directions at the bottom. Ratchet remembered seeing the legs in his scrap metal bin that he would search through when building one of his inventions. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing with those?" Ratchet asked, pointing a finger at the metal bars.

"Ratchet, you're good at making things, right?" Talwyn asked, looking at him.

"Well, I'm a mechanic, so...yeah. Why? Do you want to make something with those bars?"

"Yes actually."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it's getting close to nighttime, and we'll need to go to bed soon. And since the bed's gonna be taken, Clank will need to place to sleep. He can't sleep in your bed because he might get squashed and he'll start crying no doubt. So, I decided that Clank should...should sleep in a cradle. That's why I pulled these out of the box of scraps, because I thought that they would make nice legs for a cradle."

"A cradle, huh? That makes sense with his current condition. And the last thing I want is Clank waking me up in the middle of night with his wailing. So yeah, that's a pretty good idea, Tal...hey, where is Clank anyway?" Ratchet asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's still on your bed. He's not asleep, I think he's just entertaining himself," Talwyn replied, pointing to Ratchet's bed, where they could see a shiny metal surface moving around.

Ratchet, curious about Clank was doing, walked over to the other side of the garage to see what the little robot was up to. He could hear the small gibberish murmurs coming from the robot's mouth. When he finally saw him, he placed his hands on his waist and looked down at him.

"Well, looks like you're enjoying yourself."

Clank was on his back, his legs up in the air, and his hands grabbing the tips of his feet. Though he looked kind of stupid being in that position, Ratchet couldn't help but smile. The little robot spoke in gibberish for a few moments, then squealed with happiness when he saw the Lombax staring at him. He, after a few tries since his body was a cube, rolled over onto his stomach, then sat up on his knees. He looked up at Ratchet and held his arms up towards him. The little robot opened and closed his hands several times as well. Ratchet gave him a weird look.

"What? What do you want?"

"Come on Ratchet," Talwyn said walking towards him, the metal bars still in her hands. "Even I know that that's the signal for 'up'."

"I-I knew that! I was...just making sure that you knew what that signal was...yeah," he said, reaching down and picking up an eager Clank.

The little robot giggled as Ratchet secured his grip on him. Ratchet couldn't tell why Clank was so happy to see him, he usually ends up crying when he's around him. The Lombax looked down at him.

"What are you so happy about?"

Ratchet tried to put on a stern face, but he couldn't help but soften his look when Clank reached up and starting petting his snout. Talwyn covered her mouth and laughed as Clank did this, and Ratchet grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face.

"You're a little weirdo, you know that?"

Of course, the only response he got was a bunch of cute gibberish. Ratchet genuinely wondered what Clank was trying to say under all of that baby language. But there was no way to decode gibberish, so he couldn't possibly know. But reaching up and petting his snout, he guessed that the one thought going through Clank's head right now was probably 'kitty'. Ratchet didn't know what Clank thought of him as right now, a guardian, a big brother, or a pet cat. Or...maybe all three?

Ratchet shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw Talwyn looking out the window.

"It's getting late. Should we build the cradle for Clank?" she asked, looking at Ratchet.

The Lombax shrugged "Sure, we can make it now. But we'll have to keep Clank distracted while we do."

"Well, just give him something to chew on or something. Preferably something that's not your tail."

"Shut up, I didn't see him grab my tail any of the three times. I think I have something for him," Ratchet said, running over to the farther side of the garage and into his workshop. He looked around until he spotted a large bolt (not the money kind) that he always had lying around in case he needed it to fix a ship. He grabbed it and ran back over to Talwyn, who agreed that the bolt would make a nice chew toy. Ratchet showed the bolt to Clank, who immediately wanted it. He handed the anxious robot the bolt, which he began chewing on the moment he got it.

Ratchet nodded. Now that Clank was distracted, they could start making the cradle. He looked at Talwyn "So, the two metal bars that you found will make great legs for the cradle. Now all we need basically is the bed part of the cradle that I can hang on the bars' holders, which are are those tiny cylinders sticking out of the side."

"What can we use for the bed part of the cradle?" Talwyn asked.

"I'm sure that I can find something in my scrap metal area," Ratchet said, walking over to said scrap metal. There were gears, springs, wires, and just random junks of metal lying around. He looked around the outside of the bins and piles of scrap for anything that can act as some sort of basket that a tiny robot would be comfortable in. After searching the piles for something along the lines of a basket, he finally found something that fit his (er, Clank's) needs. Ratchet, after several tried, pulled out a small metal barrel that almost went up to his waist when comparing the sizes between it and him. The metal that the barrel was made out of was pretty thin, so it wouldn't be hard to cut in half. Deciding that the barrel will definitely do the trick, Ratchet picked it up and took it to his work bench. He placed it on the table. It was time to make a cradle.

Talwyn had walked away from the scrap pile that Ratchet had been digging through and sat down on the edge of the bed so she could keep an eye on Clank. The little robot was just sitting on the floor, chewing on the the large bolt that Ratchet gave him. He was getting drool all over it, so Ratchet probably won't want it back. And something told Talwyn that that was the robot's goal, since he didn't like getting things taken away from him (like Ratchet's tail for instance).

Clank chewed on the bolt some more, but stopped when he saw Talwyn watching him. He took the drool covered bolt out of his mouth and looked back and forth between it and Talwyn. Then he stood up, walked unsteadily over to the Markazian, then placed the bolt on her lap. Talwyn watched as the little robot put the bolt on her lap, and, though she was a bit grossed out by it, picked it up. She guessed that Clank thought that she was bored, so he wanted to share his toy with her. Even when he's a baby, Clank was still the nicest robot she knew. She smiled and nuzzled the robot's antennae with her hand, making him giggle happily. Maybe the next few days would be more enjoyable than she thought.

Ratchet had finished cutting the barrel in half, which went very smoothly. He had made a solid clean cut, no uneven edges or anything disproportionate. And he had drilled holes on both ends, so it would swing on the metal bars by hanging it on the bars' small holders. Now that he had what he needed, Ratchet tossed the unneeded half of the barrel back into the scrap pile and carried the needed half back over to where Talwyn had set the metal bars down at. He saw Talwyn playing with Clank on the bed.

"Hey, look at what I found!" He said, holding up the half-barrel.

"Oh, that's perfect Ratchet!" Talwyn said getting up off the bed, leaving Clank to chew on the drool covered bolt. "Let's put it all together."

Ratchet nodded and went over to the metal bars. He asked Talwyn to hold the barrel basket t he could fit onto the bars' little holders. She nodded and took the barrel into her hands. The Lombax carefully lined up the tiny cylinders, and pushed them into the barrel's holes, and they were a perfect fit.

"And done!" Ratchet said, letting go of the metal bars and swinging the basket back and forth. The cradle was a little bit above waist high, so it was a pretty good height.

"Now all we have to do is put some bedding in to make sure that Clank is comfortable," Talwyn said.

"Hm, bedding...bedding...oh! I know," Ratchet said, walking over to the bed. He nuzzled Clank's antennae as he grabbed an extra pillow that he had on the bed. He usually sleeps with three, but he was willing to give up one for the little robot. Then Ratchet went into the bathroom and grabbed the softest towel that they owned, which was _very_ soft. When he returned to the cradle, he placed/stuffed the pillow into it. Then he put the soft towel down on top of it. "There we go, he should be nice and comfy sleeping tonight."

"Speaking of that, I think that it's someone's bedtime," Talwyn said pointing at the bed.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder and saw Clank rubbing his eyes and yawning. He didn't even notice the bolt that he was playing with fall to the floor. He must have been really tired to not miss his fallen chew toy. Ratchet walked over to him and carefully picked him up. The little robot seemed to go limp when he walked him over to his new cradle. Clank's eyes were almost closed, he was falling asleep fast.

Ratchet carefully placed him into the cradle, making the robot roll onto his side and bury his face halfway into the plush bedding. Talwyn covered him up with the soft towel, and that did it for him. The little robot fell asleep.

"I think he likes the cradle," Ratchet said quietly, smiling at the sleeping Clank.

"Maybe he'll even sleep it in when he goes back to normal,' Talwyn said.

"I doubt that mature Clank would want to sleep in a bed made for babies," Ratchet replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess we'll have to enjoy a sight like this as much as we can."

"Yeah...goodnight Clank. And don't dream about chewing and drooling on my tail please. Cause then you'll end up doing it in real life...again."

Talwyn laughed quietly. But she had no idea how serious Ratchet was being. He didn't want robot saliva on his tail again. Though he had to admit, Clank chewing on his tail like it was some sort of toy was possibly one of the most adorable things he has ever seen in his life.

* * *

 **Yaay! I got Chapter 4 up!**

 **Baby Clank may be calm now, but just wait until morning comes. There will be crankiness! Robot crankiness!**

 **Chapter 5 is going to take a bit longer than the other chapters because I need to update Violet Eyes, my other Ratchet and Clank fanfic. So just givin' ya a heads up.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

Was the first thing Ratchet heard when he woke up.

And he hadn't woken up on his own, his slumber had been disturbed when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. And Ratchet really didn't like it when someone woke him up like that. He would take an alarm clock over someone shaking him back and forth any day.

When he could finally hear clearly, he managed to hear Talwyn over Clank's crying.

"Ratchet, wake up. Clank's crying about something."

"No kidding."

The Lombax rolled onto his back and stretched his arms and legs while making a tired yawning sound. He rubbed his eyes with his furry hands and then opened them, his vision meeting the garage's ceiling. He also saw Talwyn sitting right next to him, she was looking something, and Ratchet assumed that she was looking at the cradle that held the somewhat annoying crying baby robot. If this was what he would be hearing every morning until Clank goes back to normal, then he'd rather put the cradle outside so at least the wailing would be muffled because they would be separated by the garage door. But even Ratchet knew that that was a cruel idea, and he especially knew that Talwyn would disapprove of the thought.

"Come on, let's go see what the problem is," Talwyn said, getting up off the bed and walking towards the cradle, Ratchet lazily following her.

The little robot was up and crying alright. But Ratchet and Talwyn noticed something very strange. Clank was indeed wailing (which made Ratchet want to cover his ears), but nothing was coming out of the robot's eyes. There were no tears running down his face at all. It looked more like he was whining loudly instead of crying. So if Clank was whining, it must mean that he wanted something. But what in the world would he want at this time?

"Well, he isn't saying 'Fuff Fuff', so he doesn't want to play with my tail. Ugh, if only he could talk better. Then we could know what this wailing robot wants from-"

 _Growwwl..._

Clank stopped his whining as a strange growling noise came from his torso. He looked down at his torso, then he looked up at Ratchet and Talwyn while making little whimpering noises.

"I uh...I think someone's hungry," Ratchet said, looking at Talwyn.

"Want me to feed him?"

"Sure. I'll go get a can of oil from the fridge."

Ratchet walked over to the kitchen area as Talwyn took Clank out of his crib and held him in her arms. Ratchet quickly located the refrigerator, grabbing the first can of oil he could find. Then he quickly walked back over to Talwyn, who was struggling with a squirming Clank, opened the can, and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, as she tried to keep Clank still.

Ratchet nodded, then decided to check what the weather was looking like that morning. He walked over to the window and took a peek outside. Sunny and dusty, almost like everyday. Ratchet didn't quite care for Veldin's dry climate. He did enjoy getting rain on the planet very much, but rain on Veldin meant a storm, and Clank was not the biggest fan of storms. Ratchet remembered Clank always running and hiding under the bed whenever the first flash of lightning came, and the Lombax would always have to try and calm him down. Clank's habit of hiding during a storm is the only time when Ratchet sees the robot act like a child. But who could blame the little robot? After almost dying from being struck by a stray lightning bolt on Oltanis, Clank had the right to be scared of storms. Ratchet wondered how baby Clank would react to storms, probably not well. But his thinking about baby Clank and storms was cut short by the sound of Talwyn in distress.

"Um, Ratchet, I'm having some issues over here!"

Ratchet looked away from the window to see what Talwyn was talking about. He saw her holding Clank in one arm and an oil can in her opposite hand. Whenever she would bring the can up to Clank's mouth, he would make whiny noises and push it away. When she managed to get past Clank's pushing and tilt the can downwards so the oil would go down his throat, the little robot would turn his head away, making oil nearly spill on his head.

"He won't drink the oil. I thought you said that he was hungry?"

"He is hungry! I heard his stomach growl, we both did! Try giving it to him again," Ratchet said, walking up to her.

Talwyn nodded and tried to pour the oil down Clank's throat again, but of course he pushed it away with all his might again. Then the robot did something that neither of them were expecting. After Clank had pushed the oil can away, he made a small whiny sound and then he pointed at Ratchet, making the Lombax's ears perk up in surprise. Talwyn looked back and forth between Clank and Ratchet, until she understood what the robot was trying to do. She held him out towards Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry, but I think that Clank prefers you for feeding him."

"What? Why me?" Ratchet asked, though he was mostly asking Clank rather than Talwyn.

"Well, you've been with him longer. He must feel more comfortable around you."

"Pfft, yeah, that explains why I couldn't stop him from crying yesterday." Ratchet sighed "Alright, give him here."

Talwyn handed Clank to Ratchet (making the little robot squeal with delight), followed by the still full can of oil. Ratchet put Clank in the position that he had held him in the previous day, the robot in one arm, the can in the free hand. Then he put the can up to the little robot's mouth and tilted it a little, sending the perfect stream of oil down his throat.

"Wow, you're better with kids than I thought," Talwyn said.

"Well, Clank's not actually a kid...well, I guess he is, technically, age-wise. B-But he doesn't count as a kid."

"Well he seems to be enjoying your presence lately. Why else would he want you to feed him?"

"BLAH!"

Clank sat up in Ratchet's arm and let loose some oil vomit onto the Lombax's shirt. Ratchet's ears lowered, along with his shoulders and basically the rest of his body.

"I think that's why."

After Clank started giggling in amusement, he fell into a coughing fit. The oil that he had just drank was coming back up in the form of drops flying out of his throat. Ratchet quickly made Clank's head face away from him so he wouldn't get even more barfed up oil on him. Talwyn quickly removed Clank from the Lombax's arms and patted him on the back as more oil came back up.

"Come on now, shhhh. That's right, get it all out. Ratchet, why did he puke up his oil again?" The Markazian asked.

"I don't know, but feel free to inspect the barf that is currently all over my white shirt!" Ratchet said, pointing to his stained shirt.

"Ugh, let me see the oil can."

Ratchet handed her the empty can of oil that he was holding. She flipped it around a few times and read the labels. She stopped when she saw the oil's expiration date. It was past it.

"Ratchet, this oil is no good. No wonder Clank puked, he's been fed expired oil. Awww, poor baby," Talwyn said as Clank finished coughing. The little robot's face was now covered in regurgitated oil.

"Ewwww," Ratchet said, inspecting the robot's dirty face. "So what do we do?"

"I'll have to go to Kerwan and pick up some fresh oil, because we are not feeding him anything that's in that fridge."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Umm...about an hour? Do you think you can handle him for that long?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. But don't be surprised if you come back and you find Clank crying. I won't be there because I will have ran for twenty miles straight trying to get away from the crying robot. Cause, not gonna lie, I'm kinda sick of his crying."

"Then don't give him a reason to cry," Talwyn said placing Clank in Ratchet's arms. "Try not to break anything while I'm gone."

"Just because he's a baby doesn't mean that he's gonna break stuff."

"I was referring to you, actually."

"Oh...hey!"

"Haha. Alright, I'll be back. Maybe you should clean the little guy up so he doesn't get regurgitated oil all over anything."

"Yeah, I will...but first, I gotta clean myself up."

After another shower (this one being shorter than the previous one), Ratchet said goodbye to Talwyn and she left for Kerwan in her ship.

"Alrighty then, now you're my problem for the next hour," Ratchet said walking back inside the garage and over to Clank, who was crawling around on the floor. He was trying to explore the garage and he wanted to grab every tool he could find that was lying around on the ground. But Ratchet put an end to his little adventure as he picked him up and carried him to the kitchen area. "Not so fast, pal. You heard Talwyn, he have to clean you up before we can do anything."

Ratchet placed Clank on the counter as he plugged up the kitchen sink and started running some warm water. But his attention was so focused on the water level, that he didn't see Clank stand up, reach up into a cabinet, and grab a glass plate. But he did get the gist of what happened when he heard-

 _CRASH!_

"What was that?!" The Lombax said as he quickly turned around. The first thing he saw was Clank standing on the counter next to an open cabinet. The second thing he saw was a shattered plate on the floor. His ears lowered, then he looked at Clank with an unamused face. "...Really? Really? Did you take Talwyn's warning about not breaking stuff the opposite way? Because she's been gone for about five minutes, and you've already broken something. Honestly..." Then he turned his attention back to the sink. It was filled up about three-quarters full, and Ratchet thought that that was good. So he turned off the water and reached for-

 _Clunk!_

Ratchet's ears twitched at the sound of something hard hitting the ground. He looked over his shoulder and Clank, who had landed on his bottom, scooting over to the plate fragments. Then the little robot started gathering the fragments and tried fitting them together. He was trying to repair the plate. Ratchet smiled and shook his head.

"That's not gonna work, Clank. It's not a jigsaw-puzzle. But...points for trying though. Now come here."

Ratchet grabbed Clank and lifted him into the sink, submerging most of his torso in water. The little robot splashed in the water for a moment, but he became distracted when Ratchet dipped a washcloth into the water and started cleaning his face. Clank squirmed and made little annoyed noises as he tried to push Ratchet's hands away.

"Will you stop moving? I'm trying to get all the oil off of your face," Ratchet said, trying to keep Clank in place. But the little robot was determined to get the washcloth off of his face. He quickly put his hand into the water and started splashing Ratchet. The Lombax took a hand off of him in order to block the splashing. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? It's not nice to splash people!"

Clank, much to Ratchet's surprise, immediately stopped splashing him. The green eyed robot put his hands down and looked at the Lombax with what appeared to be an apologetic expression. Then he spoke a bit of gibberish. Ratchet, though it made him think that he was crazy, thought that he had actually heard the word 'sorry' when Clank had spoken his baby language.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile as the little robot put the washcloth back on his face. He reached down and took it off of his face, dropping it into the water "Eh, you're clean enough. Let's get you out and dried off."

The Lombax quickly jogged to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and went back before Clank could do anything (like break dishes for example). Though he really had nothing to be worried about, Clank just kept playing around in the water. Ratchet didn't mind all the water getting on the countertop, but he did mind the water that was spilling onto the floor. Unfortunately, he had to find out that there was water on the floor the hard way as he put his foot down and slipped. Luckily he grabbed the counter before he could fall and break his neck or something like that. Before he could get back on his feet properly, he felt a metal hand on his wrist. He saw Clank grabbing him with both hands, and he started pulling. The little robot was trying to pull Ratchet back up. So, he played along for the heck of it.

"Ah! Save me Clank! I'm falling! Come on, pull! That's it! Aw, look at how strong you are!" Ratchet said, pretending to be pulled upwards by Clank. When he got back onto his feet, the little robot squealed with happiness. He pretended to sigh with relief as he nuzzled Clank's antennae "Good job, pal. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you."

Clank giggled, then threw his arms up in the air, giving the sign for 'up'. Ratchet grabbed the towel he had brought and grabbed Clank with it, lifting him out of the water. He placed the little robot on the counter and started drying off his. Things were going well until Ratchet starting drying off his underarms. The little robot started giggling, then quickly slapped Ratchet's hands away. When Ratchet tried again, Clank folded his arms in so his hands blocked his underarms. The Lombax put a hand in his waist.

"Okay, okay, fine. I won't touch ticklish areas...didn't need to hit me though..."

Clank suddenly looked sorry as he put his hands on top of Ratchet's. Ratchet smiled and waved him off "No no, don't worry. My hands are fine. You don't hit as hard as your mature side does."

After a few more moments, Ratchet decided that Clank was dry enough. He threw the now wet towel into the sink and stretched his arms a bit. Then, he picked up the excited robot and lifted him into the air, making the robot squeal with joy.

"Come on, we have an hour with no protective Talwyn around. Let's go do something fun."

* * *

 **Okay...this took awhile to put up...sorry about that.**

 **If my updates seem to get slower, blame Netflix...cause I have Netflix now...and there are...there are so many animes on there.**

 **Also, robot drinking oil can expire in my opinion...j-just roll with it.**

 **By the way, Violet Eyes Chapter 24 is up for those who may have missed the update! It's a plot continuing one!**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet carried the now active Clank over to the bed. After taking a nice warm bath, Ratchet was sure that the little robot would want to take a nap, but he was wrong. Clank wanted to wander around and play, quite the opposite of drowsiness. So, Ratchet wanted to give Clank his Omniwrench to play with. He thought, since Clank had been so good lately, that the robot deserved a bigger toy to play with rather than just having him chew on a dirty bolt. So, he set him down onto the bed, where the little robot giggled and rolled around a bit, and was about to walk over to his workshop. But once he turned around and began walking away...

"Ehh? Ehhh, ehhhh...Waaaaaah!"

Clank burst into tears as the Lombax walked away from him. Ratchet quickly turned around and rushed over to the little robot, where he picked him up and tried to calm him down. Surprisingly, once he was at the bedside, Clank stopped crying. He pointed at Ratchet and giggled, then he tried to grab the Lombax's pant leg. He stepped away, thinking that the baby robot was just playing jokes on him, then he turned around and started walking towards his workshop again.

"Waaaaah!"

Ratchet's ears drooped as Clank started crying yet again. This was really starting to aggravate him. Now he couldn't even turn around without Clank crying and wailing, it was like the robot was _trying_ to irritate him.

He turned around to see what the problem was this time, but all he saw were tears rolling down Clank's metallic face, and the robot himself reaching his arms out towards the Lombax. Ratchet knew what the problem was now. Clank wasn't just crying for no reason, he thought that Ratchet was leaving him. That's why he had grabbed his pant leg, so he couldn't walk away again.

So, Ratchet walked over to the crying robot, whose crying had settled down when he saw the Lombax. Ratchet kneeled in front of Clank.

"It's alright, I'm not going away. I would never leave you, and you know that. Just watch...watch me. Keep your eyes on me. I uh...I need you to make sure that no monsters come out and get me! So I need you to keep an eye on me, okay? Just stay calm...watch me...I'm not going anywhere...that's right, keep your eyes on me..."

Ratchet backed up slowly, making sure that Clank was watching him. The little robot kept his eyes on him, but he would make a small whiny noise every now and again. When that happened, Ratchet would stop in his tracks until he stopped.

Slowly but surely, Ratchet made it to his workshop, where he quickly located his Omniwrench and grabbed it before Clank could start crying again. He rushed over to the robot and showed him the Omniwrench, the little robot's eyes brightened with interest.

"This is my Omniwrench. You probably don't remember this at the moment because, well...you're a baby right now. But this Omniwrench has saved us on many occasions. Wanna play with it?" Ratchet asked, holding out the wrench towards Clank.

"Ommie?" Clank said, taking the Omniwrench. The weight of it was too much for him, so the minute he stood up and took it, he fell over onto the bed. He tapped the Omniwrench a few times, then he squealed with delight. "Ommie! Ommie!"

Not very much to Ratchet's surprise, part of the Omniwrench's handle went into Clank's mouth, and the robot proceeded to chew on it saying 'Ommie' a few times as he did. Ratchet guessed that 'Ommie' was supposed to be 'Omni', so that was another word to add to the Baby Clank dictionary.

With Clank finally busy and distracted, Ratchet could finally clean up the watery mess in the kitchen. So, after checking to make sure that Clank didn't know that he was leaving about ten times, the Lombax entered the kitchen and started cleaning.

First, he drained the sink full of water that used to be a baby robot bath. Why he hadn't drained it earlier, he had no idea. He guessed that he was more focused on his best friend that was now acting like a baby instead of a sink full of water.

Then he went into the bathroom and grabbed a spare towel, which he used to soak up all the water that had been splashed onto the floor and counter. Clank sure did like to get water everywhere, the little robot would always be splashing around if Ratchet left him alone for even the shortest time.

With the kitchen finally cleaned, Ratchet believed that it was time to return to his little responsibility. Hopefully he hadn't eaten his Omniwrench after chewing on it so much. So Ratchet journeyed out of the kitchen and over to the bed where he had placed the little robot before. But there was nothing on the bed except for an oil drool covered Omniwrench. Clank was gone, he wasn't there. This of course made Ratchet panic. Where could the little robot be?

"Clank? Clank?! Clank, little buddy, where are you? You're worrying big brother over here! Where in the world did you go?"

Ratchet ran all over the place trying to find where this robot could be. He was small and an infant, so he couldn't have gone far. But still, the Lombax couldn't help but worry greatly. His best pal was suddenly missing, and the robot was so small, he could be hiding anywhere. He could even be-

"Hehehe!"

...Under the bed. Why did he not think about looking under the bed?

Ratchet heard the small giggle come from under the bed and he got on his hands and knees and looked. Sure enough he saw two big green eyes looking right back at him, the little robot giggling away. Though he was a bit mad at Clank for making him worry so much, he couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief.

When he scooted over to the bed and reached out to grab Clank, the little robot quickly exited out the other side of the bed and started running (well, more of a quickly wobbly walk) around. He wanted Ratchet to chase him. So Ratchet, who was trying his best not to break down laughing while he watched Clank run around, got up and ran (well, more of a speed walk) after the little robot.

"Ooh, you better watch out, Clank. I'm coming! I'm gonna get you!"

Clank giggled as he saw Ratchet gaining on him. He tried going as fast as he can, but his imaginary baby legs could only do so much. He nearly ended up tripping, but luckily, Ratchet catching him prevented him from falling at all. The Lombax sat on the floor and pulled a giggling Clank into his lap.

"Haha! I have captured the little weirdo known as Clank the robot! I have won the...huh?"

Ratchet's ears twitched as he heard a noise come from outside. It had sounded like a ship landing. Clank had even heard it too, because he had stopped giggling and turned his attention towards the garage door.

"Huh, I guess Talwyn's back. Let's go see her," Ratchet said, standing up with Clank in his arms.

The two traveled across the garage and outside, where they saw Talwyn standing next to her ship with a bag in her hand. She turned around and jumped at the sudden sight of Ratchet and Clank. She placed a hand on her chest.

"Oh! Hi there. I got the fresh oil that Clank needed so he won't have to drink that expired stuff anymore. And I see that Clank isn't crying, so things must have went well when I was gone."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Gave him a bath and let him chew on his Omniwrench, so nothing really happened. And the only time he cried was when I started walking away from him," Ratchet said, trying to speak properly as Clank affectionately nuzzled the Lombax's cheek with his small metal head.

"Awwww, he loves you," Talwyn said, thinking of how adorable the whole scene looked.

"Yeah, well, he's still a bit annoying. Anyway, you have the oil, let's feed him and hopefully put him down for a nap."

"Wait, oil isn't the only thing I bought. Bring Clank over here."

Ratchet walked over to Talwyn with Clank still in his arms. Talwyn waved her hand a little to get Clank's attention, then she dug through the bag that she had and smiled at the little robot.

"Hey, sweetheart. I got you a little something while I was out getting oil. Tah-dah!"

Talwyn pulled out a small brown teddy bear from out of the bag. Since Clank knew it was a toy, he threw out his arms in the bear's direction, wanting Talwyn to give him the stuffed animal.

"I think he wants it," Ratchet said.

"First, I have to tell you that you can't chew on his toy. This one is only for cuddling. Understand? Okay, here you go."

Talwyn handed Clank the teddy bear and the little robot quickly grabbed it. He actually followed the Markazian's rule about not chewing on it, as he began to hug and cuddle it. He spoke happily in gibberish how a few moments, then he said:

"Mmmm...Wah-Wah..."

"'Wah-Wah'? Is that seriously what he's going to call that thing?" Ratchet asked, looking at Talwyn.

"He's a baby, Ratchet. Give him a break. His vocabulary is only so big."

"Alright, alright. Now let's take this little gibberish master inside and feed him some proper, non-expired oil."

"You seem to have grown awfully fond of this Baby Clank," Talwyn said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Well of course I'm fond of him! He's my best friend, isn't he? I've known him for thirteen years!" Ratchet said.

"You know that's not what I mean. You're making him cradles, giving him baths, and playing with him like he's your little brother."

"Well, I've always seen Clank like a little brother, you know that. But, I have to admit...this little brother version of Clank, though he can be a crying pain, does make me pretty happy sometimes. Right, little guy?" Ratchet said, looking down at Clank.

"Wah-Wah! Ommie! Fuff-Fuff!"

"...Though I do very much miss the intelligent little brother version of Clank...also, that Clank doesn't always barf on me!"

Clank giggled at Ratchet, then turned over in the Lombax's arm and continued cuddling his new teddy bear.

* * *

 **Whoo! I am tired. Probably because it's 1:15 in the morning...I do a lot of my writing at night...and early morning.**

 **I might update this again tomorrow night/Sunday morning if I'm not watching a bunch Family Guy and American Dad on Netflix...also The Cleveland Show (I still can't believe that that show got cancelled).**

 **Also, in case you don't know yet, I started a new Ratchet and Clank Fanfiction called "Organic Ordeal". It's a series of short one-shots about Clank trying to live as an organic. The story is made up of requests sent in by the readers. So if you want Clank to do something as an organic, send in a request! (Please consult the rules in Chapter One before sending in your request).**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondsword, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet and Talwyn had brought Clank inside and fed him the good oil that Talwyn had bought (though Ratchet was still extremely cautious about being puked on. Thankfully, Clank didn't barf at all).

After being fed, Clank occupied himself by playing with his new teddy bear. Ratchet sat there watching him, wondering what Clank was thinking or imagining when he was playing with the toy. He also wondered what he was saying, because the little robot was spewing a lot of gibberish. He thought that he heard a few actual words in the baby talk, but then he thought that he was just hearing things.

When a few minutes passed by Ratchet found himself growing bored. So he turned around and started walking over towards Talwyn, who was fixing up Clank's cradle bedding. He leaned slightly on the barrel that made the cradle and looked at the Markazian. He had something on his mind that he wanted to tell Talwyn about.

"You know, I was thinking about something," he said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Talwyn replied, putting a hand on her waist.

"Just hear me out here. It's been nearly three days since Clank became a baby. He could turn back to normal at any time now."

"Yeah, so? Isn't Clank turning back to normal what you're looking forward to?"

"Well, yes, it is. But I still want Baby Clank to have a fun time. So I thought that we could let Clank play outside tomorrow."

"Outside? Are you sure about that? He could get hurt!"

"Don't worry, I can watch him and make sure that he doesn't get in any trouble."

"...Promise not to take your eyes off of him?"

"I promise," Ratchet said, nodding.

"...Alright. Clank can play outside tomorrow," Talwyn said, nodding.

"Sweet!" Ratchet said happily. He turned around and walked over to Clank, who was still playing with his teddy bear, but the Lombax's sudden presence caught his attention. Ratchet bent his knees to become more level with the little, "Hey, Clank! Wanna play outside tomorrow?"

Clank squealed with excitement and hugged his teddy bear. But then he threw his arms upwards, his bear in his left hand, and bounced up and down on his bottom. Ratchet laughed at Clank's reaction, but then he realized that the robot was giving him the signal for 'up'. He wondered why Clank wanted to be picked up so much recently. At first, the robot would always cry when he was around Ratchet, but now all he wanted was to be picked up by him. Maybe he did see him as a big brother instead of a kitty.

So Ratchet picked up the beggy robot and he was immediately cut off from a bit of oxygen when Clank clung onto his torso tightly. Talwyn laughed as she watched Ratchet struggle with the little robot, trying to loosen the robot's grip. But, even when he was a baby, Clank had an iron grip. But Talwyn knew exactly what to do. Since Clank was too busy with clinging to Ratchet, he wasn't focusing on the grip he had on his teddy bear. So the Markazian quietly snuck up behind Ratchet, trying not to attract any attention, then she snatched the bear out of the robot's hand. Of course, Clank noticed his toy being taken away fairly quickly, and he made loud whining noises as he let go of Ratchet and tried to grab his bear back from Talwyn. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ratchet held his friend away from his body so he couldn't latch on again. He nodded at Talwyn.

"Thanks, Tal."

"No problem...oh!"

Talwyn had nearly forgotten to give Clank his bear back. It was a good thing that she had remembered at that moment, because Clank was on the verge of tears. He didn't like having toys taken away from him. Talwyn handed the bear back to Clank and he giggled as he cuddled it. Ratchet laughed and he nuzzled the little robot's antennae.

"You're pathetic. You know that, right?"

"Wah-Wah!" Clank said happily as he showed the teddy bear to Ratchet.

The Lombax nodded "Uh-huh. Yeah, I see your bear."

"Wah-Wah..." The little robot snuggled his bear some more, looking like he was a bit drowsy.

"I think that someone is a bit tired," Talwyn said, placing a hand on Clank's head. "Let's put him to bed."

Ratchet nodded and turned around, carrying Clank over to his homemade cradle. The little robot let out a great big yawn as he was set down onto the plushy pillow that made up his tiny mattress, then he turned onto his side and buried his face into his teddy bear. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at the whole scene. He has never seen Clank act this adorable. He covered the robot in the towel that he used as a blanket. Then he placed a hand on the side of the crib and rocked it back and forth until Clank finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ratchet was so busy with watching the baby robot sleep, that he didn't notice the look that Talwyn was giving him. She had both hands over her heart and she couldn't stop smiling.

"You make such a good big brother, Ratchet. Baby Clank really loves you."

"He apparently loves me so much that he's willing to suffocate me," Ratchet said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, he doesn't know his own robot strength and you know that."

"Yeah, I know..."

Ratchet glanced at the sleeping Clank. He smiled. He couldn't wait for the next day.

 **~The Next Day~**

It was a beautiful day that day on Veldin. Ratchet couldn't have asked for better conditions. After waking up at a decent time and feeding Clank his proper oil (Ratchet still not getting thrown up on), Ratchet was ready to take Clan outside to play. But Talwyn had done a quick check of the area to make sure that there was nothing was going on and that everything was safe. She didn't want a single bad thing to happen to Clank. When she had announced that the area was clear of any danger, Ratchet became very excited, and then proceeded to get Clank excited.

"Are you ready to go outside, pal?" Ratchet asked the little robot. He laughed as Clank nodded excitedly and fell over onto his back. Before Ratchet picked him up, he got down onto his knees, helped Clank sit up, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen little guy. You could return to your old intelligent self any time now. So, I need you to have as much fun as possible today, okay? Can you do that?"

"Fuff-Fuff!" Clank exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Ratchet's face.

"Yes, yes. Fuff Fuff is-my god your hands are cold," Ratchet said, removing the robot from his face.

Ratchet shifted Clank into his arms and walked towards the entrance to the now open garage. He walked into the sunlight that was pouring from the sky. It was very pleasant to stand in, and Clank thought so too. He made a small, happy moan as the sun's rays reflected off of his metal skin. Ratchet thought that he might need a pair of sunglasses. He had done such a great cleaning Clank the other day, the little robot's shiny silver surface could blind anyone.

"Whoo! That is one shiny robot!" Talwyn said, walking up to Ratchet and Clank. Clank giggled as she patted him on the head. "Take him a few feet out from the garage entrance and set him down. And maybe later you can let him explore the place.

"Alright," Ratchet said with a nod. He carried Clank about ten feet away from the garage. It was a nice flat area with very few rocks, a perfect place for the little robot to play.

The Lombax set Clank down. At first, Clank shifted around on the new ground uncomfortably. He poked the dirt a few times, then he started drawing random squiggles. He bounced up and down on his bottom and giggled happily, then he proceeded to fall onto his stomach and play with the dirt some more. Ratchet watched all of this, wondering if he'll have to clean Clank again since he was playing in all of that dirt. Plus he didn't think that Talwyn would approve of the robot rolling around in the soil. But, Clank was happy. And as long as Clank was happy, Ratchet was happy, and he was going to make Talwyn to be happy.

About half an hour passed by, and Ratchet was sitting on a stool he had brought outside and Talwyn had retired inside to clean up the place (she couldn't stand how dirty and disorganized the garage was). Clank had literally done nothing but play around in the dirt. He did indeed become filthy and he did indeed need another bath, which made Ratchet sigh. Sometimes little Clank really was a big pain to take care of. But, then again, this was probably the only time that he would ever see the robot play in the dirt like a little kid.

Ratchet's ears perked up as he heard footsteps behind him. Talwyn walked up next to him, Clank's bear in her hands.

"Look at him, little cutie. He's having the time of his life," Talwyn said, placing a hand on her waist.

"Yeah. What's the bear for?" Ratchet asked, pointing at the stuffed animal.

"Oh, I thought that Clank would want some sort of toy to play with in case he gets bored of the dirt. I'm gonna take it to him real quick."

Talwyn walked over to Clank, who had noticed her when she was only a few feet away. He fell over onto his back and grabbed the tips of his feet, smiling about the Markazian's presence. But he rolled over onto his stomach and sat up when Talwyn showed him his teddy bear. He snuggled the toy when he received it, and he spoke gibberish and waved at Talwyn, which was probably his way of saying thank you. She giggled and nuzzled the robot's antennae, then he frowned when she saw something. She turned around and walked over towards Ratchet with a bit of a concerned face.

"What? Is something wrong with Clank?" Ratchet asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Not really. I just saw some craters in the ground about twenty feet behind Clank. I'm just worried that he might..."

"Don't worry, Clank's not going anywhere! He's too busy playing in the dirt to go anywhere," the Lombax said, waving her off.

"...You're right. I'm worried over nothing. Well, I'm going back inside and take a quick shower. Make sure that Clank keeps busy...with the dirt, I guess."

And with that, Talwyn went back inside, leaving Ratchet by himself with the baby robot. Ratchet placed his cheek on his fist, becoming slightly bored. Though he did enjoy watching Clank, it was getting a bit tiresome. Plus, he could feel his stomach starting to growl. He was famished. He had been so excited to take Clank outside to play that he had skipped breakfast. But maybe he wouldn't have to skip lunch...

'I'm not gonna be gone that long. I'm just gonna get something to eat,' Ratchet thought to himself while he was standing up. Clank would be fine by himself for a few minutes. The little robot was buy playing in the dirt...and apparently trying to play with a butterfly that had landed on his antennae. 'Everything is going to be fine. He'll just be on his own for a few minutes.'

Ratchet glanced back at Clank several times as he turned around and walked into the garage.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Ratchet let out a great big sigh of relief as he finished off a plate of reheated fish sticks. It had taken him a few tries to get the perfect temperature on the breaded delights. And by perfect temperature, he meant that he had accidentally put them in the microwave for too long. But, once he didn't burn them, he stuffed himself, purring like a kitten. He really loved fish. He wondered if all Lombaxes did?

Several moments later, Talwyn walked out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes. She looked surprised when she saw Ratchet.

"Back inside already? I thought that you would want Clank to play outside all day."

When Talwyn said that, Ratchet's ears dropped as low as he could go. He had nearly forgotten about Clank! He had been so busy eating, he forgot to check up on the baby robot. Talwyn must have noticed the look on his face, because her own face became an angry one.

"Don't tell me that you left him outside all by himself!"

"I was just hungry! It's only been fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes?!" Talwyn yelled, making the Lombax flinch.

The two quickly made their way outside so they could check on Clank. However, when they arrived outside, they were met with emptiness. The only thing that they could see was their ships and Ratchet's chair. There was absolutely no sign of Clank, which made Ratchet panic.

"He's not here!" Talwyn said, also panicked.

"Oh crap! Clank! CLANK! Where are you?!" Ratchet yelled.

"He's only so little and he barely knows how to walk! How could he have wandered away so fast?"

"Wait wait wait! Shhh! I think I hear something..." The Lombax said, raising his large ears. He could definitely hear something. It sounded like a high pitched voice, and it was very whiny. Almost like it was crying. "CLANK!"

"What? Where?" Talwyn asked looking around.

"Over here!"

Ratchet started running in the direction the he heard the sound from, Talwyn following close behind. The passed by the little pile of dirt that Clank had made, meaning that he did get bored of it. They kept running for about twenty feet, but they were forced to stop at the edge of a small crater. But, they were glad that they had stopped at the crater. Because if they didn't, they wouldn't have noticed that at the bottom of it was a crying Clank with a broken leg.

* * *

 **Sorry of this chapter seems rushed. It's 2:30 AM, I am very tired, and I wanted to get this up.**

 **And sorry if the excuse for Ratchet leaving Clank by himself was kind of lazy. Again, 2:30 AM, very tired.**

 **I'm probably going to update this again tomorrow if I can. But, while you wait, the next chapter of Violet Eyes was posted a few days ago! So go and check it out, maybe leave a review, or just simply enjoy it. Your choice.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Clank! Oh my god!" Ratchet yelled, sliding down into the crater and rushing to Clank's side. He took a look at his leg. The bolt in his knee was busted and his leg was bent at an odd angle. While Ratchet was observing Clank, he noticed the teddy bear lying a few feet away from the robot. He guessed that Clank had accidentally dropped it and it fell into the crater, and he tried to go after it. And his broken leg told Ratchet that the way down wasn't so smooth. He placed a hand on the bawling robot's head, he looked like that he was in a lot of pain, "Aw, pal. I should have known better than to leave you all alone. Come on, let's take you inside and fix your leg. Okay?"

Clank kept crying, but he did stop his wailing for a moment and pointed at his bear "Wah-Wah..."

"Don't worry, I've got Wah-Wah," Ratchet said, reaching over and grabbing the bear. Then he scooped Clank up, trying not to hold his broken leg. The little robot squirmed in his arms and continued to cry, even with his bear in his arms.

Ratchet struggled a bit as he climbed up the slope of the crater, almost falling a few times. But he managed to climb to the top and next to Talwyn, so wanted to see Clank right away.

"Ratchet, his leg..." Talwyn said, with a sad face.

"I know, don't touch it. He's in a lot of pain. Let's take him inside and fix him so he doesn't have to suffer anymore," Ratchet said, grabbing Talwyn's hand.

After receiving a nod from the Markazian, Ratchet quickly took Clank inside the garage. Then he rushed over to his workbench, which was covered in old blueprints, tools, screws and a bunch of other hardware stuff. Talwyn cleared off the table as best as she could. Ratchet thanked her, then set Clank down. His tears were still going strong, his eyes were like mini waterfalls. It was very hard for the two to look at. Talwyn sat down on a stool next to Clank and held his hand as Ratchet looked around for the right tools.

"Shhhh, sweetheart, it's okay. I know it hurts, but Ratchet's gonna make your leg feel all better. Do you think that you can calm down for your big brother?"

Clank looked at Talwyn with still tear filled eyes. He tilted his head, "B...Br-"

"Found it!" Ratchet yelled as he picked a screwdriver that was in his rusty blue toolbox. He twirled it around a few times, then pulled up a chair and sat down next to his workbench. He patted Clank on the head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll have your leg fixed in no time. If you feel any pain, just hug your Wah-Wah, okay? Alright, here we go."

Ratchet placed the screwdriver in Clank's knee and began taking out the busted bolt. Clank let out a few whimpers and he hugged his teddy bear. Talwyn stroked the back of his head soothingly, making his whimpers stop. Ratchet successfully removed the knee bolt and grabbed the spare one that he had grabbed with the screwdriver. He then proceeded to insert the new bolt into Clank's knee. Clank didn't whimper or make any noise, but he did hug his bear. Ratchet and Talwyn didn't think that he was hugging the beat because he was in pain, they thought that he was just hugging the bear to hug the bear.

Ratchet twisted the screwdriver a few more times before closing one eye, "Almost got it...almost got it...there!" He put down the screwdriver, then he patted Clank lightly on the knee, "Good as new. But, I do want to do this real quick."

The Lombax dug through his toolbox again and pulled out a roll of gauze. He stretched out a strip and started wrapping the bandages around Clank's knee. He was doing this in case the bolt wanted to pop out again. He would make wear the bandages for a few days before deciding if the bolt was going to stay or not.

"You're really good at this," Talwyn said as Ratchet finished bandaging up Clank's knee.

"I've been repairing Clank's injuries for thirteen years. I know how to take care of my buddy. Now, let's take this new knee out for a spin. Tal, can you take Clank over there where it's more open?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah I can do that."

Talwyn picked the now gibberish talking robot up and into her arms. She smiled at he pointed at his knee and smiled happily. Then she turned around and started walking towards the area that Ratchet had pointed. Clank looked over Talwyn's shoulder and looked at Ratchet. The Lombax also smiled happily at him. He was happy that Clank was no longer in pain.

Ratchet turned around and was about to put his tools away when he heard Talwyn struggling with something. He also heard a familiar voice, but much more high pitched.

"AH! Clank, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Bruhdder!"

The Lombax turned around to see Talwyn struggling to keep a grip on Clank. The little robot was trying to climb over her shoulder, and he was also reaching a hand out towards Ratchet. He kept saying:

"Bruhdder! Bruhdder!"

"'Bruhdder'? Ratchet, what does 'bruhdder' mean?" The Markazian asked, reclaiming her grip on the green eyed robot.

"I-I don't know. He's never said a word like that! What does it sound like he's saying?"

"Well, it kind of sounds like...it sounds like he's trying to say 'brother'," Talwyn said with slightly wide eyes.

Ratchet watched as Clank tried to escape from Talwyn's grip yet again. Clank was starting to cry as he started yelling 'bruhdder' again. Was he really saying 'brother'? Maybe there was a way to find out...

"Tal...put Clank onto the floor," Ratchet said, pointing at the ground.

"Shouldn't I take him to a larger area so he doesn't trip or run into anything?"

"Just do it, I want to see something."

"Okay..."

Talwyn placed the very squirmy Clank onto the ground. He took a moment to wipe all the tears out of his eyes before he realized that Talwyn wasn't holding him anymore. He quickly located Ratchet then he stood up and began walking unsteadily towards the Lombax. There a slight limp in his walk, which was to be expected. He held his arms out, constantly giving the sign for 'up' as he walked. Finally, he reached Ratchet's feet, and he fell to his knees, grabbing some of the Lombax's pant leg in the process. He looked up at the furry face that was looking at him and he squealed with happiness. Clank then buried his face into Ratchet's leg.

"Bruhdder!"

Ratchet happily picked up the robot (who was most happy with that) and lifted him into the air (which just made Clank even more happy). Then he lowered him and cradled the robot in his arms. Clank curled up into a little ball and buried his face into Ratchet's chest.

"Bruhdder..."

"You really are pathetic...but that's to be expected from a little brother," Ratchet said with a smile on his face. He looked up at Talwyn, and he noticed that she was crying. "Tal, what's wrong?"

"He...he can hardly speak...but he called you 'brother'...that is just...that is the most touching thing ever," Talwyn replied, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah..." The Lombax trailed off, looking down at Clank. He wasn't asleep, he was just cuddling Ratchet with his eyes closed. Ratchet thought about what it would be like when Clank turned back to normal. Would he just try and forget about the past few days? Would he even tell Clank about his infant state is he didn't remember? It was quite a bit to think about. But...Ratchet did really enjoy having baby Clank around. It made him feel like a real caretaker. Sure, he had been barfed on and nearly driven to deafness due to all of the robot's crying. But Clank's gibberish, his water splashing, his plate smashing and his toy wanting made up for all of it. It made him almost wish that Clank would stay a baby forever. However, he really needed smart Clank on missions, blueprint making and ship repairing. But, he found the need to enjoy his time as much as he could. He could turn back at any time.

"Bruhdder!" Clank said, poking at Ratchet's face.

"That's right, I'm your brother," Ratchet said, grabbing the little robot's hand.

Ratchet prayed that baby Clank would stick around for at least two more days. He enjoyed being called brother...er, 'bruhdder'.

 **~The Next Morning~**

"Mmmm..."

Clank moved around a little before slowly opening his eyes. Everything was all fuzzy for him. What happened? Where was he? The last thing that he remembered was that he and Ratchet were testing out a hoverbike that they had fixed. He also remembered Ratchet losing control of the hoverbike and they had crashed into the wall of a building. But he didn't recall a single thing happening after that. Was he knocked unconscious or something?

Clank's vision cleared and he could make out his surroundings. He noticed that he was staring at the roof of Ratchet's garage on planet Veldin. Veldin? What were they doing on Veldin? Did Ratchet take him here after the accident? Did Ratchet even make it out of the accident at all? There were so many questions on Clank's mind, it made his processor spin. He needed to find out the answers.

The little robot tried to stand up so he could get out of what he believed to be his bed. But, when he did stand up, his bed rocked back and forth and the unsteadiness made him fall down onto the floor. He landed roughly on his back, making a lard 'clank' noise. Clank sat up and rubbed the back of his shoulder. He looked up at what he had been laying in. It looked like half a barrel that was stuck on two metal bars. Actually, that was exactly what it was! What kind of bed was this? And why was he sleeping in it? He also noticed that he had gauze wrapped around one of his knees. What in the world was going on?

 _Snore..._

The sound of snoring caught Clank's attention. He quickly located the snoring's source. Ratchet was sleeping on his bed, drool coming out the corner of his mouth. He also saw Talwyn sound asleep on the guest bed that they had in case anyone wanted to stay at the garage with them. What was Talwyn doing there anyway?

Clank walked over to Ratchet's bed and climbed up on top. The Lombax didn't seem to notice the robot's presence, so Clank got on his knees and proceeded to shake Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ratchet, wake up."

"Ehhhh..."

Ratchet lazily rolled over onto his back and put his arm over his eyes. Clank was becoming a little irritated and he shook his shoulder again. The Lombax waved the little robot off.

"Mmm, Clank go back to bed. We'll play later, big brother needs to sleep..."

"Big brother? Ratchet what are you talking about? What is going on? Why are we on Veldin? And what do you mean by 'play later'? That sounds like something that you would say to a child..." Clank said, folding his arms.

When what Clank said was processed through Ratchet's head, his eyes went wide. He sat straight up and looked at the little robot. He was back to normal? When did that happen? He placed his hands on both Clank's shoulders.

"Clank! Clank, you're back to normal! Talwyn, get up! Clank's back to normal!"

"Wh-what?" Talwyn said, quickly pulling herself out of slumber. She looked back and forth across the room, then she saw Ratchet and Clank on the bed. Her eyes went wide, then she hurried over to the two, sitting herself next to Ratchet. "Are you sure that he's back to normal?"

"Back to normal? What are you talking about?" Clank asked.

"Yep, pretty sure," Ratchet said with a nod.

"Clank, you won't believe what happened to you! After the hoverbike crash, you-"

Ratchet grabbed her arm and shook his head. There was something not right about telling Clank about his infant side. Baby Clank had shown him and Talwyn a really fun time, so they should let regular Clank keep his dignity. Besides, Ratchet already had enough things to hold over the robot's head. The baby adventure would be overdoing it. Talwyn must have understood what Ratchet thought, because she nodded at him and looked at Clank.

"You fell into an inactive state and you also busted your knee. You were inactive for about four days. But, you're awake now. Ratchet made sure of that, he never left you alone. And he wanted to bring you to Veldin because he thought that you would feel more like at home."

"Yeah, I looked after you for the past for days. Made sure that...that your processor was still going and things like that. Still think that I'm immature?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"Though you did take on the responsibility of looking after my wellbeing, I still consider myself more mature than you. Plus, it was you who put me in the inactive state because you wanted to play with the hoverbike's boosters. I would not have done such a childish thing, most likely because I am not a child," Clank said, turning away from Ratchet.

Talwyn smiled at the little robot, all she could see at the moment was a little baby robot "Yeah, that's what you think, you little cutie." She tickled Clank's exposed underarms, making the robot jump and giggle.

"Hehehehehe! Ms. Apogee, please stop that! I do not appreciate being tickled!" Clank said, folding in his arms so he could block the Markazian's hands.

Ratchet laughed when Clank did that. He had done the exact same thing when he was a baby. Thinking that he would never see that side of Clank made his ears droop a little. But his intelligent friend was finally back, and he was happy. But, there was one thing that he wanted to find out.

"Hey Clank, I have to ask you something," Ratchet said getting up off the bed and walking towards Clank's cradle.

"Yes?" Clank said, sitting down on the bed.

"Does this bear mean anything to you?" The Lombax asked, showing the robot a teddy bear that he had pulled out of the crib.

"Um...no. I have never seen that toy in my life."

"...Alright," Ratchet threw the bear over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to Metropolis. That biker guy is probably very angry right now and we're gonna have to deal with him. But I'm telling you right now, I'm going to have my Omniwrench with me just in case."

Ratchet and Talwyn (after getting dressed) headed towards the garage's entrance so they could go outside and start their ships. Clank was following, but when they went outside and became occupied with their ships, he raced back inside the garage. He rushed over to the teddy bear that Ratchet had thrown and picked it up. He brushed some of the dirt that had gotten on it, then he smiled and hugged it. He mumbled something before he placed the bear inside his chest compartment.

"Wah-Wah..."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the end.**

 **Yay! I finally finished one of my R &C stories! Bout time too.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed baby Clank. I really enjoyed writing this! And thank you all for supporting this story!**

 **Now I'm probably not going to upload something for awhile because I don't have time to write tomorrow and then I'm leaving for my camping trip (and the campground doesn't have Wi-Fi). But I will write some stuff on my computer's document writer...thing. So hopefully I'll update both Organic Ordeal and Violet Eyes when I get back.**

 **Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
